outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Common Feats Request Page
Requested feats #Punching a fist-sized hole through things ##An interior wall ##A door #Destroying a part of a door ##Destroying two hinge joints ##Destroying a door knob latch ##Destroying a latch and two hinge joints ##Destroying a door by its adjacent parts instead ##The part of frames adjacent to the hinges ##The part of frames adjacent to the knob latch ##The part of all parts of frames adjacent #Explosions from objects other than TNT ##A car ##A motorcycle ##A truck ##A 16-passenger minibus ##An M1 Abrams tank ##A family gas cylinder ##An oil tank or barrel #Sawing and clean cutting feats ##Cutting through a table ##Cutting through a table leg ###Cylinder leg ###Rectangular leg ##Stabbing through a plate armor ##Slashing through a plate armor ##Stabbing a human head at the neck ##Slashing a human head off at the neck ##Stabbing a human body at the waist ##Slashing a human body off at the waist ##Cutting off a tree ###Vertical cutting ###Horizontal cutting ###Sloped cutting #Other human body harming feats ##Biting off a tongue ##Pushing other humans #Bending ##Bending a solid baseball bat ##Bending a hollow baseball bat ##Bending a weightlifting barbell #Projectile feats ##Reacting to an arrow ##Catching an arrow ##Snapping an arrow or bolt #Other feats ##Energy required to shatter a cup ##Creating a volcano ##Lighting up a planet ##Lighting up a courtroom or theatre ##Punching out a persons teeth ##Punching through someones chest or stomach ##Crushing the bones in a persons hand ##Breaking a jaw ##Dislocating a shoulder ##Ripping out someones tongue ##Ripping off an arm and leg ##Cutting someone vertically in half ##Evaporating and freezing the oceans ##Surviving the core and surface of a neutron star ##Surviving the pressures at the bottom of the ocean ##Flipping a car, bus, and tank ##Destroying a Truck ##Destroying an Armored Car ##Destroying a helicopter ##Destroying a tank (Not melting one) ##Punching through a car roof ##Punching through a car door ##Ripping car doors off ##Snapping a tree in half with a single kick ##Punching holes through load-bearing walls ##Vaporizing a skyscraper ##Creating shockwaves that part clouds ##Destroying a statue of various materials ##Destroying pillars ##Uprooting a tree ##Creating a snowstorm ##Flooding the earth ##Holding a blast door open ##Punching through a punching bag ##snapping chains ##Breaking a gun in half ##Spliting a person's head is half ##piercing various metal helmets ##Pushing back multiple people ##bending a tree just before it snaps ##snapping a tree in half ##destroying an anvil ##crushing a human to death ##destroying support beams ##explosive energy yield and blast radius of various explosives other than TNT - E.G. ###Mercury(II) fulminate ###Flour dust ###OKFOL ###ОМ 100МИ-3Л ###A-IX-1 ##Ripping out throats ##Moving faster than a person can pull a trigger ##Destroying a lamp post ##Surviving the center of the earth ##Pulling the earth apart and moving the parts the same distance as how wide earth is in different time frames ##Ripping a planet's crust Thanos style ##Pulling a planet's crust Hulk style ##Blowing up a washer ##Melting a washer ##Turning other planets other than earth into energy